Animal Tiki, The contest for animals who sing
by En Gen Nero
Summary: Too Late too Vote, A Deathchapter is out to show his next big thing! Don't Bother Voting, THE KIDS WERE THERE FOR NOTHING, NO VOTES, GOOD JOB FOR CRUSHING MY HOPES!
1. vote please

All you CAWAZY cats out there. We are haveing a singOWUGOUT at the studio. And now a word from the judges. Judge one, The nightmare mole... Everyone in the crowd gasps. S friendly brother, DON RESETII! Don Resetii says, people, you got to think about him, his health, I just became a judge to pay for his health bill. Next up, the simone cowel of Animal Tiki, That is what it is called, Phylis. Everyone threw papers at her and went, BOOOO! She says I knew this would happen. Next up, She will know straight away if you are good, KATRINA! Katrina was saying, Hello ev... hang on I got a call. Welcome to the Dial Phsycic hotline thingy, don't go to an amusment park for a date, those Haunted houses are nothing but trouble. Thank you, come again. And Finally, the man who is the Rockstar among animals, the man who nneds no introduction. TOTAKEKE! Everyone cheered and whistled. He says, I don't need fame or fortune, Commercialism is for squares, not my bag. And no, I will tell you the difference between good and bad. If you are good, an upbeat song will play, if not, a sad, sour song will play. Thank you, you have met the judges, now let us see what is happening outside, oh look, a white tiger is being pushed in by a white and pink mouse.the tiger is screaming, no, I am a terrrible singer, please NOOOOOO! The mouse is saying, you are up first, go.

I will talk to him, What is your name? The tiger screams, Bah, who cares. and tried to leave but got shocked by shockstick guards. He then said, heh, the name is Rolf, okay.What will you be singing. He screams, NOTHING!God, get me out of this, I did not sign up, help me, GOD. Then a little voice inside his head said, Use the force, Rolf. Just then, He fought the guards and made his way to freadom. He Yells, FREADOMMMMMMMMM!

Next, The W/P mouse showed up. What is thy name. She says, Carmen. The judge says, what is the song. Carmen says, Somewhere over the rainbow.And then She sings, Some where over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of, once in K.K. Lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Some where over the rainbow, blue birds fly, Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I. If happy little bluebirds fly across the rainbow. WHY OH WHY CAN'T... iiiiiiii. The judges were looking at her. Don said, I do like how you went low at the end, I never thought of that. Phylis sais, I could fart a better song. Everyone booed and threw papers at her again.Katrina said, I saw talent in you at the begining.K.K. plays and upbeat song. Congradulations, you are in.

A W/P bird came up.A purple catwas comeing up too. Okay, who are you guys. The bird said, I am Midge. The cat says, I am Bob. The song is, Age of Aquarius. They start singing, first Midge sings. When the mooooon is in the seventh house, and Jupiter aligns witha Mars. Then bob sings, Then peeeace will guide the planet. And loooooove will stear the stars. Then They both sing, THIS IS THE DAWNING OF THE AGE OF AQUARIUS, THE AGE OF AQUARIUUUUS, AQUARIUUUUUS, AQUARIUUUUUUUUS. Don says, very very good duet, I would like to here more from you. Phylis was swearing alot saying, my ears, my ears. Everyone Booed her again, they ran out of napkins and paper though. Katrina said, Great job, the wheather orb said so. K.K. played another upbeat song. Congradulations, you are in.

Then, a little girl who just moved in, she was a little green shark. Yes, uh, what is you're name. The sweet little shark said, my name is Chomps and I will be doing the first part of Bikini Kills Spongebob song. 3 2 1.  
I try to laugh out loud, but I can only cry, I wish I knew what was wrong with me tonight. I know one thing is true, and if I don't tell you all these feallings that I have inside. I know, there's something deep inside, It's something that you can't hide, I know there's something deep inside! Don Reseti was like, WOW! That was good. Phylis still wasn't happy, she said, Eww, not you, terrible. Everyone rioted on her and threw her out the door! Katrina said, I sawthe great deal of song in you.K.K. Played an upbeat song again. You are in as well.

A little adorable cream cat showed up. Uh yeah, what is your name. The adorable little gal said. My name is Mitzi. I will be doing what should be K.K. Gospel. Respect.  
What you want, baby, I got it. What you need, baby I got it. All I'm asking, is for a little respect, Just a little bit, just a little bit. R E S P E C T, Find out what it means to me. All I'm asking, is for a little respect. Don Said, Wow, that was stupendious. Phylis finally found her way back. She said, yes, that was beautiful. She wispered, that was terrible. The whole Crowd said, WE HEARD THAT! Out the door again. Katrina said, yes, the crystal ball did expect you to be good. K.K. Played the upbeat song againg. You are in too.

Then, They heard a French Frog was comeing, They said, uh hello, what is your name. The name is Cousteu, I will sing the favorite song From the native country. He started singing in French, No one understood him, but whatever he was saying, It was beautiful. He was singing like some sort beautiful French Choir singer. When He Was done, Don Resetii said, I did not understand a word you said, but that was beatiful. Phylis, who Found her way again, said, sorry, I don't speak GIBERISH! She was quickly told it was french and she said, whatever. Katrina said, I did not expect a beautiful French singer to come. K.K. played K.K. Waltz this time to put him sort of into the tradition. You are also in. And now, You are all going to the next round, But the Winner of this round get's a little extra. Okay. And we arn't going to decide...

No, YOU will decide who you want, I need ten votes, say in the review who you want to win, Chomps is an extra character I made up, I made two others, Sleeper and Hammer.

So, Like it sofar, say in the Review.


	2. VOTE!

Back at Animal Tiki.

Totakeke has just got the votes. The vote said.

Number of votes: 0

They all sighed.

Carmen kept calling everyone bumpkin. Bob and Midge were not getting along. Poor Cousteau was mumbleing in french, waiting for the vote. Chomps has kept eating and got fat. Mitzi was... well, not as cute as you would think. Rolf still screaming and running around outside. The judges were so board, the watched anime, slayers, Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi, Roxephon, Banner of the stars, Outlaw Star 2, (sorry, aint out yet) and more. Then they played 5 star games like Luminus, Minish cap and Wario Ware Twisted. Rolf, still screaming and running around. Carmen said Bumpkin even louder. Chomps is being kept away from the buffet. Rolf Still running and screaming. Mitzi brought her PORTIBLE TRAMPOLINE 5009 and jumped on it. Bob and Midge got into a slapping match. Cousteau started pronouncing his name, Custow! Rolf started playing cards with a Hobo. Mitzi made a fishing pole and tried to go to the fishing pond, but got shocked. Chomps is being told what a vegitable is. Cousteau was practicing a french art. Then he remembered what happened in Flare 3. French got into the ring, ding, done. South africa won. Carmen Yelled, BUMPKIN! Rolf then played tag with the Hobo. Mr. Resetti popped up and yelled at Don. The roof fell on Sonny Resseti. Chomps ate three forths of the buffet table food. NO ONE IS VOTEING FOR THE WINNER! VOTE PLEEEASE! remember, rolf ran, he you can not vote for. Hurry, before chomps eats the rest and the roof falls down compleately.


	3. Too late, death Chapter!

We left off with totakeke reading the letter, The Winner is... NO ONE! STILL NO VOTES! No one had time for this and went home. Totakeke wine talked, No, I blew it, I wanted to make a perfect game fore ereryone to play! Totakiki, I blew it. Just then, the spirit of Totakiki Showed up, My son, You tried your best, But you Failed, Do not feel bad though, You did your best, Maybe Next time You can Do better. Goodbye Totakeke. Totakeke, Just thought, Don resetie went home, Katrina Went Back to here tent, Phylis got killed by falling roof. Totakeke was left In Rubble, He started to think, HE then Shouted, I SHALL MAKE A BOOT CAMP NEXT TIME, IT WILL BE HUGE, I MUST GET BACK! I WILL START DOING THIS IN MARCH!


End file.
